Jour de fête
by GothxLuciole
Summary: 5x3 Lime, pwp, os. Aujourdh'hui est un jour spécial: c'est l'anniversaire du moine..!


**Jour de fête**

_Voila ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE SANZOOOOO !!!! °(^o^)° _

_Et un petit PWP pour marquer le coup ! __**Gojyo X Sanzo**__ mais je n'ai pas développé le lemon (je vous laisse donc fantasmer sur la suite)._

_

* * *

_

Comme tous les ans il s'y attendait. Fatalement Genjyo Sanzo savait que ce jour venait de commencer au vue des rayons du soleil déjà hauts dans le ciel. Il avait trainé au lit, pour raccourcir du mieux qu'il pouvait la honte qu'allait entrainer cette journée de merde.

Il prit son temps pour se préparer, chacun des 4 ayant sa chambre personnelle. Il alla même prendre une bouffée d'air frais par sa fenêtre. Sanzo songea aussi un instant à se jeter directement par cette fenêtre. Etant au deuxième étage il avait une chance de bien amortir sa chute puis de s'enfuir en courant, loin de cette auberge remplie d'idiots.

Enfin, il sorti de sa chambre et s'engagea lentement dans l'escalier en bois.

Pitié, non.

Le vacarme anodin de la salle principale au rez-de-chaussée s'entendait d'ici, cela s'entendait du deuxième !

Le moine remonta les 2 uniques marches entamées. Il s'adossa inconsciemment au mur.

Si ces abrutis osaient l'humilier en public.. ! Si jamais, comble de l'horreur, ils avaient usé de leur persuasion fourbe pour faire plier le gérant.. pour décorer la salle.. Ces 3 salauds pouvaient carrément avoir menacé des clients au hasard afin qu'ils restent tous présents, au moins jusqu'au moment ultime !

Sanzo pensa réellement à sprinter jusqu'à la sortie et qu'importe qu'on le voit car personne n'irait courir après lui. On lui foutrait la paix pour cette année !

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que le blond ignorait comment la fameuse date avait pu être dévoilée. La seule option résidait dans ses débuts avec le singe. Parmi nombre de sujets abordés, aussi futiles les uns que les autres, Goku avait du retenir cette foutue foutue foutue fou-tue date !

Remarque, après réflexion –et Sanzo commençait à prendre racine- ce n'était pas la date en elle-même qui posait problème : c'était seulement le comportement totalement démesuré de ceux qu'il connaissait. Entendez par là le comportement du kappa, de la mère poule et du macaque. Sans compter les autres inconnus menacés d'une fin atroce s'ils osaient s'en aller… simple supposition mais Sanzo l'aurait parié.

Bon, son revolver était chargé. Le moyen de persuasion par excellence en main, Sanzo descendit enfin l'escalier.

Les bruits de voix s'estompèrent une fois arrivé en bas des marches.

'Ploc' sonore.

Et soudain une tonne de confettis lui tomba sur la tête, sous les rires des 3 fautifs. Sanzo crut qu'une de ses veines allait exploser, mais il se résigna à se laisser trainer au milieu de la salle maintenant silencieuse –les clients avaient du se carapater.

Hakkai lui tendit un paquet si bien emballé que Sanzo se serait bien contenté du papier émeraude uniquement. Goku sortit de sa poche un paquet de bonbon aux couleurs étranges, présageant une mort atroce par mort aux rats. Quand à Gojyo il lui mit simplement une clope au bec et lui alluma, le tout accompagné d'une courbette ironique.

En fait rien ne changeait des autres repas, mis à part qu'ici c'était un énorme gâteau qui trônait sur la table. Mis à part aussi que l'unique sujet de conversation c'était Genjyo Sanzo. D'ailleurs le principal intéressé s'était résigné à jouer le jeu, mais ponctuait comme à son habitude ses phrases d'insultes sanzoesques.

Au final les pires craintes du bonze, et Bouddha seul sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses et potentiellement réalisables, ne se sont pas concrétisées cette année.

Rien de catastrophique ne s'était produit, soit aucun blessé à déplorer, aucune effusion de sang, aucun monstre venu sauver gâcher la fête, pas de blagues trop douteuses aux conséquences dramatiques.

C'en était presque trop beau…

Mais Sanzo n'était pas dupe et la journée pas encore finie. Et il se demandait si le déroulement plutôt calme jusque là des 3 autres boulets allait durer. En plus, il lui manquait encore un cadeau, et pas des moindres ! Il ne restait plus qu'à voir quand il allait se pointer, ce fameux cadeau.

Un peu plus tard, après une promenade dans les rues animées de la ville et après un paquet de cigarettes en moins le moine retourna à l'auberge. Y croisa le brun et le singe. Et monta dans sa chambre, selon les 2 au rez-de-chaussée le kappa pervers l'attendait déjà…

« - T'as pris tout ton temps dis-moi, Cherry-chan.

- Et toi tu ne perds pas le tien. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques dans ma chambre ? »

Le métis se leva du lit et passa son bras le long du corps svelte pour verrouiller la porte. Puis plaqua le blond sur celle-ci :

« - Tu sais pertinemment ce que j'attends bébé, te faire un cadeau inoubliable pour ton anniversaire.. »

Et ceci dit il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, presque violement. Le moine voulu répliquer mais la main du roux encadra sa mâchoire et il approfondit le baiser.

« - Je vais donc t'envoyer au septième ciel, et pas qu'une fois !

Sanzo commençait à avoir chaud, enfin ! Enfin le dernier cadeau était livré ! Il posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son amant avec envie.

- Toujours ta grande gueule… »

Gojyo afficha son sourire le plus carnassier et balança son moine sur le lit avant de le rejoindre et d'enlever tous leurs vêtements.

Pas si merdique que ça cette journée finalement... La petite provocation avait fait son effet et Sanzo se hâta profiter de son cadeau préféré.


End file.
